Moonlit Wings
by Count Morningstar
Summary: With Asuna on vacation with her family, the only way she and Kirito can meet is inside the game of ALO. But one night when things get intimate in the game, the couple discovers what could be considered an odd little glitch. One-shot. Rated M for a good reason.


**Introduction:** I decided to do this little one-shot mainly because I needed a little break from a Pokemon I've been working on for the last month or so. This is actually one of my weirder ideas, but yesterday morning I decided to go ahead with it anyway. Consider this an early Valentine's Day story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Moonlit Wings

It was quite late in the evening as Kirito and Asuna entered their virtual cabin in New Aincrad with Yui. They had spent the last three and a half hours on a quest with their friends trying to retrieve a rare and valuable item from an ice cavern guarded by a dragon. Yui flew off Kirito's shoulder and after flipping through the air changed back to her human form. Kirito and Asuna meanwhile changed out of their battle gear and into their normal in-game clothes. Yui gave a yawn as Kirito went over and started a fire in the fireplace, a task that in the virtual world of ALO only required a few simple menu selections.

"You tired, Yui?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll go to bed now." The dark-haired girl decided.

"You're welcome to stay with us, if you like." Kirito offered.

"Nah, that's okay." Yui replied. "I'm sure you and mommy would like to be alone right now."

"Well okay. Goodnight, Yui." Kirito told her.

"Goodnight, daddy, mommy." Yui replied.

Yui went over and gave Kirito a hug. She then hugged Asuna, who bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As Yui headed off to her room in the cabin, Asuna shivered a bit.

"That ice cavern we were in sure was freezing." Asuna remarked.

"Not as cold as that ice dragon's breath." Kirito replied as he selected an item from his menu. A large brown blanket materialized in Kirito's arms. "C'mon, let's warm up."

Asuna and Kirito then went over to the large couch in front of the fireplace. Kirito wrapped the large blanket around himself and the bluenette and the two of them cuddled together. The couple had remained like that silently for quite some time. It had been the first time in six days that Kirito and Asuna had been alone together. During that time, Asuna had been on a vacation with her family in the real world, so the only time they had been able to see each other was in ALO. Yet even then, most of the time in they game they had been in the company of Yui and their friends.

"…So, when are you and your family coming back from vacation?" Kirito finally asked.

"Not until sometime next week." Asuna answered. "It's actually been kinda lonely without you there."

"Yeah." Kirito replied.

"…You know, my family thinks I've gone to bed for the night." Asuna revealed with a slight smirk. "And I'm sure by now Yui's out like a light."

"What do you have in mind?" Kirito asked.

In answer to his question, Asuna moved and gave him a very deep kiss on the lips. It wasn't very long before Asuna's tongue prodded Kirito's mouth to request entrance. Kirito complied and their tongues began to move and grind against one another in a sensual dance. Eventually the couple was forced to break apart for air. Asuna gave Kirito a seductive look before getting up and going back to their room. Kirito didn't need anyone to tell him what it was Asuna had in mind. After quickly switching off the fireplace, he followed Asuna back to the room.

When Kirito got to the room, he found Asuna waiting on the bed wearing only a white bra and panties. Smirking, Kirito brought up his menu and caused his own clothing to vanish with a flash of blue, leaving him only in his boxers. He then went over to the bed and got on top of Asuna. The two of them became locked in a very passionate embrace. As their tongues once again fought one another for dominance, Asuna ran the fingers of her right hand through Kirito's dark pointy hair. After they broke for air again for a few moments, Kirito began to suck on Asuna's neck, causing the bluenette to moan with pleasure.

With Kirito occupied with her neck, Asuna managed to reach up and bring up her menu screen, allowing her to remove her bra and panties. Kirito quickly felt the touch of Asuna's bare chest against his own. He sat up and began to massage Asuna's breasts, earning more moans of pleasure from the bluenette underneath him. His thumbs gently toyed with her erect nipples. After a few more moments Kirito leaned in for another hot kiss. The two of them rolled on the bed and Kirito ended up on his back.

As Asuna sat up, Kirito brought up his menu and removed his boxers, finally freeing his hardened erection. Asuna sat down on Kirito's waist, moaning a bit as his hardened rod went into her. The bluenette straddled Kirito and slowly began to rock her hip. Kirito's eyes were completely fixed on Asuna. The light of the full moon streaming in through their bedroom window gave the bluenette a stunning luminance. Gradually Asuna picked up her pace. Kirito watched the bouncing of her breasts as she sped up.

Eventually Kirito could feel Asuna's inner walls tightening around his rod. It wasn't going to be much longer for either of them. Then as Kirito continued to gaze at Asuna, he suddenly saw her aqua-colored transparent wings appear on her back. In one blissful moment later, the two of them hit their climax. As Asuna achieved orgasm, her wings flapped rapidly, making a very musical noise and releasing several sparking lights all over the room. Soon after, her wings vanished and she collapsed onto Kirito. Kirito wrapped an arm around her as they caught their breath.

"…That was incredible." Asuna finally spoke.

"Yeah." Kirito agreed. "Hey, what was that thing with your wings you did?"

"What're you talking about?" Asuna asked.

"Well… towards the end your wings appeared and you flapped them as you came." Kirito explained. "You're saying you didn't do that on purpose?"

"No I didn't!" Asuna told him as her face turned red. "What… what do you think caused it?"

"Dunno." Kirito replied "Maybe it's some weird bug with the wings' control software or something."

"I can't believe I actually did that." A flustered Asuna declared.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kirito told her. "In fact I thought it was pretty beautiful."

Asuna's blush deepened. "Do… do you think it might happen again?"

At this, Kirito smirked. "Well, there is one way to find out, if you're up for it."

After a moment, Asuna smiled and got on all fours on the bed. Kirito got onto his knees and gently slid his re-hardened manhood into Asuna from behind. Taking a firm hold of Asuna's waist, Kirito began to buck his hips into her. Asuna moaned and grasped the bed sheets tightly in her hands. At Asuna's urging, Kirito thrust faster and harder into her. After a few more minutes, Kirito once again felt the inner walls of Asuna's womanhood tightening around him. At the same time, the bluenette's toes curled and her transparent wings suddenly reappeared on her back. With one last thrust from Kirito, the two of them came to a hard climax. Asuna's wings flapped again, spreading more sparkling lights around the room.

As soon as Asuna's wings vanished, Kirito withdrew himself and the bluenette collapsed onto the bed. Kirito got down and pulled Asuna close as he pulled the blanked over them both.

"So… Did I do it again?" Asuna asked.

"Yep." Kirito answered. "Guess it's something we should just expect whenever we do this in ALO."

"You do know that if you mention this to anyone, I'll kill you." Asuna warned.

"Don't worry. I promise to keep this our little secret." Kirito assured her before kissing her on the forehead, causing her to smile.

"Well… I guess we might as well just sleep here at this point." Asuna decided.

"Sounds good to me." Kirito agreed. "Goodnight, Asuna."

"Goodnight, my love." Asuna replied.

The two of them kissed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. As they slept, the light of the moon shined down on them through the window.

THE END

* * *

**Afterward:** I know, this one-shot was kind of short and probably not my best work. But it was just nice for me to work on a simple little story like this. Lately it's seemed like I've lost the ability to do these kinds of one-shots, or any one-shot for that matter. It's almost like every story I write ends up becoming some huge project. So this was kind of a nice change of pace, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, to those of you reading who may be fans of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Online series (_Monster World Online, The Fairy Cage, and MWO2_), I'm going to wait to work on the next story in that series until I get a couple of other stories I'm working on right now done. So until then, stay tuned.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
